


Green Isn't a Colour

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-05
Updated: 2004-07-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Luna helps the trio realize what's going on.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anonymous





	Green Isn't a Colour

“If you could be any colour, what colour would you be?” Luna asked, a smile playing at her lips as she started humming ‘Weasley is our King’. 

Ron looked up from his kippers and toast. Scrunching his lips, he thought for a moment before answering. “Green.”

Luna made a thoughtful sound and went back to humming and reading the Quibbler. “If green weren’t a colour what colour would you be?” She watched Ron intently over the bottom of the magazine waiting for his response. He seemed very determined to come up with the right answer because surely there had to be one if Luna was asking. 

“Blue. If Ron couldn’t be green, he’d be blue,” Harry answered, matter-of-factly, reaching across Ron’s plate for the pitcher of pumpkin juice. 

“Ron?” Luna asked, waiting to see if he agreed or not. 

“Yeah, I’d be blue.” 

Luna sighed and stood up, returning to her table, as Harry snatched up a kipper from Ron’s plate and smirked. 

“What’s her problem?” Ron asked, thoroughly confused as he watched her sit down at the far end of the Ravenclaw table, facing away from the Gryffindors. 

“Don’t know,” Harry shrugged. He placed his hand on Ron’s shoulder, bringing his attention away from Luna. 

“Girls,” Ron said, as though it explained it all. It was the only explanation he could come up with. As odd as Luna was, she was nice and he felt better blaming the event on her sex rather than her. Hermione shot Ron a look but said nothing. Harry, however, nodded sagely and they went about finishing their meal. 

\---

“The Cannons won last week,” Luna said, smiling as she leaned over her textbook. 

“I know,” Ron replied distractedly. “Was a bloody brilliant game. Hermione, what’s the counter for the tongue-tied charm?”

“Finite Incantatem,” Luna replied. “Most simple charms can be ended that way.”

“Right. Okay then.” He went back to looking at his textbook. 

Luna frowned and glanced around the library table. Harry and Hermione were both engrossed in their Charms texts and Ron wasn’t far behind. 

“Ron?”

“Yes, Luna?” Ron seemed a bit agitated, but Luna pressed on. 

“Have you got any plans for Hogsmeade yet?” She twisted a strand of hair up around her wand as she nibbled her lip, her large eyes glued to Ron, waiting for a response. 

“He’s going with Harry and I,” Hermione replied, not tearing her eyes from her text. “Same as always.”

“Ron?”

“I’m going with Harry and Hermione. Sorry.”

“Yeah, sorry.” Luna stood from the table and grabbed her books, knocking her chair into Hermione’s arm as she fled from the library. 

Harry, Hermione and Ron all looked at each other, rather surprised by Luna’s hasty exit. 

“What’s her issue?” Hermione asked, rubbing her arm. 

“Perhaps PMT,” Ron suggested. It often explained Hermione’s moods. 

“Probably,” Harry agreed and Hermione rolled her eyes at them. 

\---

Luna slid into a seat at the table the trio occupied in the Three Broomsticks. She took a swig of butter beer and smiled at Ron. “Having fun?” she asked. 

“Lots,” Ron replied. Harry and Hermione glanced at each other, both quirking their eyebrow at Luna’s appearance. 

“Have you gone to Zonko’s yet?” Luna asked. 

“We’ve gone to Zonko’s and Honeydukes,” Harry replied, sounding bored. 

“Ron?” 

“Yeah, we’ve hit all the shops here, Luna,” Hermione added. 

“Ron can answer for himself,” Luna said, sounding a bit hurt. 

Ron took a swig of butter beer before speaking. “We were kind of having a private conversation.”

“We’re all friends here. I mean unless I’m intruding on a date, I see no reason I can’t hear as well. The three of you discussing whom is going to kiss whom first?” She let the comment roll off her shoulder like nothing, but hurt reflected in her eyes. 

“Er… what?” Harry inquired. “What do you mean?”

Luna snorted. “Right. The three of you spend all your time together; answer each other’s questions. None of you dates anyone, and I haven’t noticed even one of you checking out another student in months.” When all she got in response were blank looks, Luna sighed and excused herself from the pub. Ginny and Neville caught her leaving out of the corner of their eyes. When they saw her run past the window, they took off after her. 

“Well, that was educational,” Hermione said. 

“Yeah,” Harry and Ron replied together. The three sat there in uncomfortable silence for several minutes. 

“You… uh… don’t think she might have a point do you?” Ron asked, breaking the silence. 

“No, of course not. Don’t be ridiculous. Three people couldn’t date even if they wanted to,” Hermione said, though she sounded rather flustered. 

“I could use a Firewhiskey,” Harry said. 

“Good idea, mate. I’ll go-,” Ron stopped when Hermione shot him a look. “What?”

“You’re head boy, you shouldn’t be encouraging that sort of behaviour, Ron.”

Ron snorted and rolled his eyes. “It’s not going to hurt just this once.”

Hermione raised her eyebrow and clucked her tongue, though Ron paid no attention to her. He returned several moments later with two shots of Firewhiskey and passed one to Harry. “Bottom’s up,” he said, slamming down the drink. He coughed at the burning sensation. 

Harry eyed the drink but followed suit and slammed it down, his eyes bulging at the burning sensation. “Guess they don’t call it Firewhiskey for nothing,” he said, his voice rough. 

“Are the two of you done making arses of yourselves and breaking school rules? We should start heading back soon.” Hermione eyed them both, giving her best Molly Weasley impression, hoping to knock some sense into them. 

“Actually-,” Harry began. “I’m not.” With that he stood and headed to the bar, returning with an extra shot glass and a small bottle of Firewhiskey. He slid the glass in front of Hermione and filled it halfway before refilling his and Ron’s glasses. Hermione eyed the glass warily while both the boys knocked back theirs. 

“Well, go on, Hermione,” Ron said. “It’s not going to bite.” He chuckled at his joke, as the drink did have quite the bite to it. 

Hermione sipped the Firewhiskey. “It’s quite strong.”

“Not like that,” Ron said, sounding quite scandalized. “Like this.” He poured himself another drink and took it down in one swift gulp. “S’easy, see?”

Hermione scrunched her lips and muttered something to herself, which sounded vaguely like “You can do it.” She took in a deep breath and then drank the Firewhiskey, managing to get most of it down. She coughed and wheezed for a moment, reaching for her butter beer to wash down the liquor. 

“S’not so bad, s’it?” Harry slurred, pouring them each another drink. They managed to knock back a couple more apiece before Madam Rosemerta came and removed the bottle from the table, bickering about stealing booze, so Harry dug into his pocket withdrawing a couple Galleons, which more than covered the cost. She took the money and escorted the three out of the pub, informing them that if they pulled a stunt like this next Hogsmeade weekend, she would ban them from returning to the Three Broomsticks. 

The three of them stumbled down the road, making their way back to Hogwarts. They managed to make it all the way to the fourth floor stairwell before they spotted Filch heading their way. Harry tugged Ron and Hermione’s hands and made a quick dash for the Room of Requirement. They quickly filed in to the room, which for the time being was a small cramped closet. 

“Ow!” Ron screeched as someone’s elbow dug into his ribs. “Watch it! Who’s idea was it to ask for somewhere to hide rather than the DA room?”

“But we don’t need the DA room. We’ll be out of here in just a minute once Filch passes,” Hermione said. 

“We ought to wait longer than that. He might decide to lurk nearby. Or Mrs. Norris could be on guard,” Ron said. Harry quickly agreed. 

“Well, we may as well make ourselves comfortable then.” The room morphed around them, changing into a sitting room with a large, plush sofa, big enough for the entire Weasley clan. Ron plopped down, sprawling out, exclaiming, “This is really comfortable. You two should sit down too.”

“Well, maybe if you weren’t sprawled out we could,” Hermione said, smirking down at him. 

He tugged her hand and pulled her into his arms, tickling her. “There’s plenty of room. See?” 

Hermione squirmed, trying to escape, squealing as Ron’s fingers tickled her everywhere. Harry laughed and joined them on the sofa, helping Ron by pinning Hermione down. 

“Get off me,” Hermione squeaked. 

“Make me,” Ron smirked, leaning in close to Hermione, his nose brushing hers. 

“I will.” Normally, Hermione was a rational girl; in fact she was quite sure she was still being rational, despite being intoxicated. It was perfectly logical that kissing Ron would get him off of her, because he certainly wouldn’t be interested in that. She hadn’t expected to find him kissing her back, and she really hadn’t expected to find his erection pressing against her thigh. Even more surprising was the sharp intake of breath Harry made, and his hands sliding down her arms and in between her and Ron. 

Hermione moaned, the sound getting caught in Ron’s mouth, as Harry’s fingers brushed across her nipples, gently pinching them. Ron tangled his fingers in her hair, holding her mouth to his as his tongue delved inside, exploring with fervor. He tasted of chocolate and Firewhiskey and she briefly wondered when he’d had the chance to eat any, but quickly determined that Ron always found a chance to eat chocolate, even when you would think there wasn’t enough time. 

Breaking the kiss, she smiled up at the both of them and quietly said, “Perhaps Luna was right.”

Harry and Ron said nothing in reply; there was no need to as Harry dipped down to capture Hermione’s mouth with his own. It was different than Ron, but equally as nice. She realized then that three could certainly work, as she wouldn’t want to choose between the two boys. Ron fumbled with removing her shirt, pushing aside her bra and pressing his lips to her nipple, swiping at it with his tongue. Hermione wrapped a hand in each of the boy’s hair, holding them to her. She felt the couch slowly expand beneath them, giving them more space. Hands roamed everywhere fumbling with clothing and no one was really sure who was removing whose clothes. 

The fog of lust settled in their brains, mixing with the fog of alcohol, taking away all thought as the fought to please each other. Mouths tasting every inch of skin it could find, no longer caring whom it was. Harry was certain he kissed Ron at some point and found himself not even the slightest bit perturbed. At some point they managed to settle with Hermione pressed between them, their cocks thrusting inside of her, rubbing against each other in an offbeat rhythm. Hermione gasped and moaned as she writhed between them, eagerly meeting their thrusts, the two cocks tight inside of her. It was painful to be stretched so wide, but the heat and the kisses and the pleasure were enough to make up for it. 

Ron reached between Harry and Hermione and rubbed at her clit, causing her to clench around them, milking their cocks as they all came at a staggered pace. It was like a domino effect how Hermione coming made Harry come and Harry’s seed spilling between their cocks made Ron come. The three of them lay there on the couch, entangled in each other’s arms, breathing heavily. 

“Luna was definitely right,” Harry confirmed. Ron nodded in agreement before yawning loudly. He burrowed his face against Hermione’s neck, her hair tickling his nose, the girly smell of her shampoo putting him to sleep. Or perhaps it was the alcohol, or the shagging; whichever was the case, he was tired. Hermione and Harry smiled at each other before falling asleep, quite warm in each other’s arms.


End file.
